Fleur de Sakura et technique spéciale
by Elwing Nennvial
Summary: Naruto est un grand ninja qui rêve depuis toujours de devenir Hokage... De missions en missions, son talent augmente et son attirance pour Sakura aussi...
1. Prologue

Courte Fanfiction en quelques chapitres sur le célèbre manga Naruto !

Avertissement : Histoires sans scènes de sexe. Quelques scènes d'embrassades si je peux dire x)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto !

Raiting : K

Note de l'auteur : Voilà je me lance dans cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, pour les fans de mangas et pour tous ceux qui ont envie :) PS : je n'ai jamais écrit ce style d'histoire.

_Fleur de Sakura et technique spéciale_

_Prologue._

Le kunai qu'il avait lancé atteignit la cible en plein sur le cœur. Naruto tourna son regard vers Sakura qui elle s'entrainait à frapper des blocs de roche en concentrant son chakra dans sa main afin de le libérer au moment fatidique.

Sakura se concentra, serra son poing et courut jusqu'à un énorme bloc de pierre. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle le frappa de telle manière qu'il explosa en centaines de morceaux s'éparpillant sous l'effet du choc.

Naruto se sentit honteux de s'entrainer seulement au lancé de Kunai, ce qu'il maitrisait déjà. Comme il trouvait que sa technique du Rasengan n'était pas parfaite, il jugea nécessaire de s'y pencher.

- _Kage Bunshin no jutsu ! _

Un clone parfait de Naruto apparut à coté de lui. Il tendit sa main vers le vrai Naruto et accomplit des gestes compliqués tout autour de l'autre main. Une boule de chakra apparut, tourbillonnante. Alors que Naruto tenait le Rasengan, il se déplaça de manière rapide jusqu'à un arbre où il utilisa la boule de Chakra. Elle s'enfonça dans le tronc en formant un trou circulaire et même en traversant l'épaisse écorce.

- Sakura ! cria Naruto, tu as vu comment j'ai réussi ma technique ?

- Idiot ! je la connaissais déjà ! répondit-elle en soupirant.

Naruto souffla. Voilà des années qu'il essayait de persuader Sakura qu'il a un talent, que son rêve de devenir Hokage n'est pas un caprice de gamin et qu'il pourra y arriver.

Il savait que Sakura considérait Naruto comme un frère mais lui, avait des sentiments et s'était sentit très mal lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Sasuke depuis longtemps.

Un bruissement de feuilles retint l'attention de Naruto. Des shurikens l'atteignirent aux jambes sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir à l'attaque. Trois ombres sortirent de buissons et atterrirent sur le sol, devant Sakura.

- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !_

Des milliers de clones de Naruto apparurent. C'était de toute évidence, sa technique favorite. Cependant, ses jambes saignaient à cause de l'attaque des ninjas inconnus. Naruto remarqua qu'ils ne portaient pas de bandeau frontal, ce devait alors être des reclus ou alors des pilleurs.

Un des ninjas se déplaça avec rapidité et grâce, et effectua une technique composé de signe de mains complexes.

- _Futon Shinku gyoku ! _

Le ninja inspira une grande goulée d'air et cracha plusieurs lames constituées de vent. Naruto fut content : ce ninja maitrisé le même élément que lui. Il évita les lames, cependant certains de ses clones disparurent en brume légère, touchés par l'attaque de l'assaillant. Ce ninja semblait s'intéresser tout particulièrement à Naruto tandis que les deux autres s'en prenaient à Sakura qui s'en débrouillait très bien.

Les clones de Naruto attaquèrent le ninja « du vent » par derrière et lui assénèrent des coups violents mais qui, malheureusement, furent esquivés. Un des coups parvint à toucher la nuque du ninja, ce qui le fit vaciller quelques secondes. Naruto en profita pour tester la toute nouvelle technique que Kakashi lui avait apprise.

Un des clones de Naruto s'approcha du vrai et pour une seconde fois, il recréa la boule de chakra : le Rasengan. Cependant, quelque chose était différent. Un son strident perçait l'air, si puissant qu'il en brisait les tympans. Un shuriken géant de vent s'était mêlé au Rasengan créant une technique surpuissante. Avec toute l'énergie et toute la maitrise qu'il possédait, Naruto se précipita sur le ninja et lui asséna le coup fatal. Le Rasengan le transperça de toute part, le cri strident restant étonnamment fort, et le néant s'abattit sur l'inconnu.

Quand à Sakura, elle avait déjà terminé le boulot : les deux autres assaillants gisaient au sol, inconscients et franchement pas en bon état.

Sakura sourit à Naruto, mais celui-ci se sentit affreusement mal, comme si la mort le rongeait de l'intérieur. Soudain, il vit des étoiles briller dans ses yeux, et la fatigue et le surmenage eurent raison de lui.

**Prologue assez court mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs.**

**Avis ? :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 1 de ma fanfic Naruto ! ahah ça avançe, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte, ses draps étaient dans tous les sens, et il laissait échapper un ronflement sonore. Il devait être un peu plus de midi, lorsque Sakura déboula dans la chambre de Naruto en criant :

- NARUTO ! LEVE TOI ! Tsunade-sama nous attend !

Naruto émit un grognement de mécontentement.

- Sakura-chan, j'veux dormir…

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bain, et prit un gant gorgée d'eau froide qu'elle laissa couler sur le visage de son ami.

- AAAAARGH ! Sakura t'es folle ! hurla Naruto en brandissant le poing.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Tsunade va nous confier une mission !

- Mmh d'accord, bafouilla Naruto en guise de réponse.

Sakura sortit de la minuscule chambre de Naruto, tandis que celui-ci prit ses vêtements et son sac à dos, remplit de ses affaires de mission.

Sakura l'attendait dans la rue pavée, en fixant l'horizon comme si Sasuke allait revenir… Sasuke. Leur meilleur ami qui avait décidé de les laisser seuls, pour vaquer à sa quête, sa soif de pouvoir qu'il a voulut acquérir par Orochimaru. Jamais il n'était revenu et peut être qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

Naruto et Sakura marchèrent côte à côte, se rendant dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ils passèrent devant le restaurant Ichiraku qui est très réputé pour ses ramen succulents. Le chef cuisinier, qui connaissait beaucoup Naruto –étant donné que celui-ci venait presque tous les jours- lui adressa un signe de main, accompagné d'un sourire. Naruto fit de même.

- Dis Sakura… tu voudras qu'on aille chez Ichiraku après avoir accompli la mission ? demanda Naruto.

- Oui mais tu paieras ma part ! répondit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hhmmm d'accord, grommela Naruto.

Sa bourse –qui est une grenouille verte- ne contenait que quelques pièces, même pas de quoi se payer un seul ramen. Il allait devoir trouver de l'argent pendant la mission s'il voulait organiser un rencart avec Sakura !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Tsunade, après quelques minutes de marche. Sakura toqua doucement à la porte.

- Entrez ! cria Tsunade.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle circulaire, qui était seulement muni d'un bureau surchargé de dossiers et de livres en vrac. Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade restait debout à côté d'elle, en tenant dans son bras, un petit cochon tout mignon.

- Vous nous avez appelé Maitre Tsunade ? s'enquit Sakura.

- Oui, j'ai pour vous une mission de rang… B, déclara Tsunade.

- Ah enfin quelque chose de concret ! s'exclama Naruto, en quoi consiste la mission ?

- Vous devez accompagner Maitre Hajim jusqu'au temple des vents. Voici l'ordre de mission, reprit-elle en tendant une épaisse lettre, tout est écrit dedans. Suivez les plans à la lettre. Maitre Hajim nous permet de rester une puissance assez importante. Konoha survit grâce à lui, en autres…

- Ah ouais ! fit Naruto, faut pas se rater !

- Ne perdez pas de temps et partez. Il vous attend à l'entrée de Konoha. Vous partirez l'équipe 7 au complet. Sai et Yamato vous attendent également là bas. Ne trainez pas. Et surtout faites attention à l'Akatsuki…

Naruto et Sakura hochèrent la tête. Ce Maitre Hajim avait l'air d'être une personnalité importante, et il ne fallait en aucun cas échouer à cette mission.

Ils dirigèrent en quelques bonds légers jusqu'à l'entrée de Konoha. Effectivement, en concentrant leur chakra dans leurs pieds, ils pouvaient sauter en bonds concis où ils le souhaitaient. Ils pouvaient aussi user de leur chakra pour augmenter leur vitesse de course. Ils aperçurent le capitaine Yamato qui remplaçait momentanément Kakashi –qui est le capitaine d'origine de l'équipe 7- et Sai, leur camarade qui lui, remplaçait Sasuke…

Un vieil homme à l'allure de chauve souris se tenait vouté à côté de Sai. Sa barbe était tellement longue qu'elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et son air grincheux correspondait parfaitement avec son physique de vieillard qui se fout de la vie. Ses yeux étaient fins et plissés comme si le soleil frappait en permanence sur son visage. Sa bouche pendait comme si elle était devenue flasque après être trop resté dans une source chaude. A part ça, ses muscles saillants laissaient échapper un sentiment de sécurité permanent et ce devait sûrement être un ninja très doué, ayant connu toutes atrocités du monde.

- Vous être Maitre Hajim ? demanda Sakura d'un ton poli.

- Oui, répondit-il, grincheux, vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Bon eh bien c'est parti, dit Sakura déstabilisée par cette personne peu aimable.

Yamato hocha la tête, et leur fit signe d'avancer. Naruto et Sakura se placèrent en tête de marche, Sai resta à côté du Maitre, et Yamato se mit en queue de marche afin que cette disposition puisse être favorable si quelqu'un venait à les attaquer.

Ils marchèrent calmement, sans briser le silence qui s'était crée. Naruto observa Sakura, ses beaux cheveux, ses longs cils, son regard flamboyant… ses lèvres pulpeuses. Tout lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, gagner son cœur en quelque sorte. Mais celui-ci était pris par Sasuke, l'éternel rival de Naruto mais aussi son égal et son meilleur ami. Si seulement Naruto pouvait prouver sa valeur, lui montrait qu'il n'est pas si idiot…

Ils décidèrent d'accélérer la cadence, afin d'arriver au temple des vents, qui se trouve à trois jours de marche. Le vieux ne lâchait pas un mot, et son regard se faisait dédaigneux.

Il semblait ne s'intéresser à rien, ni même aux ninjas qui l'accompagnait. Pouvait-il vraiment servir Konoha en étant si peu intéressé ?

Sakura semblait avoir remarqué que Naruto ne la lâchait pas du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Naruto ? demanda t-elle, les sourcils arqués.

- Hein ? euh, non rien rien, dit il l'air agar.

Sakura regarda Naruto avec surprise mais ne dis rien d'autre. En ce moment, elle trouvait que Naruto voulait se rapprocher d'elle... Elle chassa ces idées, puis se remit en tête la mission : ramener le Maitre dans le temple des Vents.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, personne n'avait attaqué le « cortège », et ils avaient marchés pendant neuf heures, en faisant quelques pauses pour boire, et se reposer. A présent, il fallait dresser un campement pour la nuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une clairière, et sortirent des futons qu'ils placèrent en cercle sur le sol. Naruto partit chercher du bois, qu'il découpa à l'aide d'un kunai aiguisé, tandis que Sakura alla chercher des baies pour se sustenter. Sai et Yamato firent un point sur leur destination et le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Maitre Hajim s'était déjà couché sans adresser un mot ou quelconque remerciements.

Lorsque Naruto revient, il déposa le bois au milieu des futons et alluma un feu. Sakura distribua des baies à chacun –sauf au vieil homme- et mangèrent sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les quelques baies que leur avait fourni Sakura, Yamato dit :

- Bon, Nous allons nous coucher et demain, nous repartirons pour environ dix heures de marche ! Alors reposez vous bien.

- Oui, Capitaine Yamato, bonne nuit, dit Sai et Sakura d'une même voix.

- A demain, murmura Naruto avec quelques secondes de retard.

Yamato le regarda avec une once d'étonnement. Puis il lui adressa un sourire tout en lançant des regards frénétiques en direction de Sakura. Il semblait avoir compris quelque chose. Il se glissa dans un futon. Sai fit de même.

Cependant, Sakura et Naruto restèrent assis sur l'herbe fraîche pendant deux heures au moins. Les autres s'étaient endormis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse la ronde.

Naruto sentit que le moment était venu d'avouer à Sakura, les sentiments qui le rongeaient depuis le début. Son cœur tressaillait, et les battements s'accéléraient. Il hésitait, était ce le moment ou bien fallait il attendre ? Devait-il être direct, l'embrasser ou bien juste dire quelques mots ?

- Sakura, il faut que je te dise…

- Oui Naruto, la lune est belle ce soir, dit-elle comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit il décontenancé, mais ce n'est pas ça…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Sakura en tournant son regard vers lui.

Naruto se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains :

- Sakura, je t'aime.


	3. Chapitre 2

SUITE DE MA FANFIC NARUTO : FLEUR DE SAKURA ET TECHNIQUE SPECIALE.

Les 2 prochains seront beaucoup plus longs ;)

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Naruto sentit comme une boule dans son estomac. Il n'osait pas tourner un œil vers Sakura, car sa réaction de la vieille avait été…absente. Effectivement, Sakura n'avait absolument pas réagi comme si les mots « je t'aime » se prononçaient comme bonjour. Elle avait regardé fixement Naruto, sans une once d'émotion.

Naruto reprit ses esprits, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission ! Ils n'étaient plus très loin du dit temple des Vents. D'ailleurs, une légère brise agréable avait pris place à la chaleur écrasante.

- Bien ! Nous nous mettons en route ! déclara Yamato.

- Oui ! acquiescèrent Naruto, Sakura et Sai d'une seule voix.

Le vieux maitre Hajim n'émit qu'un grognement habituel, tout en se grattant la cuisse. Les arbres défilaient sur leur chemin, de toutes les tailles mais aussi de toutes les couleurs. Une feuille vint à tomber sur la tête de notre héros, qui alors, la prit et la regarda. Il la plaça dans ses deux mains et concentra son chakra dans ses paumes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les mains, la feuille s'était coupée en deux. Son élément du Vent, s'améliorait de jour en jour. Même sa technique du _Rasengan Shuriken_ commençait à se perfectionner bien qu'il s'évanouissait à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait.

Les cinq ninjas débouchèrent sur une clairière vaste, et franchement défraichie. Des arbres étaient tombés, comme si un combat à mort avait eu lieu. Lorsque Yamato et les autres s'approchèrent du centre de la clairière, ils remarquèrent que le vent se faisait plus puissant. Mais il y avait aussi des trainées de sang sur le sol boueux, et ...des fondations. Les fondations d'un temple.

Les nuages couvrirent le ciel pourtant dégagé il y avait quelques minutes, et le vent grondait, et soufflait en rafales intenables.

- Capitaine Yamato ! cria Sakura le plus fort qu'elle put pour couvrir le bruit du vent, que se passe t-il ? le Temple devrait être ici !

- Je ne sais pas Sakura ! mais je crois bien que nous sommes tombés dans un piège !

Naruto se posta en mode défense tout en scrutant les alentours tandis que Sai s'armait déjà d'un kunai. Le maitre Hajim resta là, à regarder vers les arbres.

- Je crois que nous avons des visiteurs, fit le maitre en grommelant.

Sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne abaissait le moral des autres au maximum. C'était consternant.

Soudain, des hommes arrivèrent rapidement en se plaçant en un cercle parfait autour des ninjas de Konoha.

- C'est une illusion ! hurla Sai, il faut la contrer ! Vite !

Tous hochèrent la tête, et placèrent leurs mains de façon à ce que à ce que le majeur et l'index de la main droit soient dépliés vers le haut, et que le majeur et l'index de la main gauche soient pris par le pouce, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire de la main droite.

Les illusions tentèrent d'attaquer les cinq cibles, cependant, leur coordination de technique avaient permis de faire disparaitre peu à peu les « faux » ennemis. Lorsque les illusions eurent disparus, un problème restait toujours présent. Le temple n'était plus là.

- Et alors ? fit Hajim en arquant les sourcils, où est ce foutu temple ?

- Et bien… il a disparu, dit Yamato apparemment mal à l'aise.

- DISPARU ? cria Hajim, tandis que le vent continuait de souffler, vous vous moquez de moi ? et votre mission !

- Le mieux est que nous envoyons une lettre à Tsunade-Sama pour qu'elle nous aide, ou nous donne des explications. Le temple aurait dû être ici !

- Vous ne servez à rien ma parole ! s'écria le vieux.

Sai ne dit rien. Naruto avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Tandis que Sakura commençait à s'impatienter par le ton grossier du vieux.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content Hajim, vous vous débrouillez tout seul ! rétorqua Sakura, les nerfs à feu.

- Comment vous me parlez, sale ingrate ! répliqua Hajim.

- VOUS ALLEZ NOUS ECOUTER SINON VOUS…

Sakura ne pu finir sa phrase, car Naruto l'avait incité à se taire. Des personnes écoutaient leur discussion. Il le sentait.

- Ce ne sont pas des illusions cette fois ci, murmura Naruto.

Soudain, un grondement terrible surgit sous terre. Les cinq Ninjas reculèrent se protéger tandis que des blocs de roche, et une pluie de boue s'abattait sur la clairière. Le temple surgissait de la terre. Il s'élevait dans le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse, entrainant un bruit assourdissant. Quand il eut fini de sortir du sol, le silence se fit. Le vent avait fini de mugir.

Les ninjas regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, le temple qui venait d'apparaître. Majestueux était le mot le plus acceptable pour décrire une telle splendeur. De pierres blanches, cependant un peu noircies, avec un toit de tuiles en céramique, et des lampions magnifiques, ce temple avait tout l'air d'un palais. La porte était en or massif, surplombé d'un dragon noir et rouge, « crachant » une gerbe de flammes sur les murs. La représentation avait l'air tout à fait réel.

De plus les ninjas de Konoha se demandèrent pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà prit vie tellement ses traits sont réalistes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Personne n'en sortit. Pourtant, Naruto avait juré sentir la présence de plusieurs personnes.

Il avait oublié les événements de la veille, concentré sur ce qui se passait en ce lieu étrange.

- Bon et bien, entrons ! s'égosilla Naruto, en avançant vers la porte.

- Idiot ! fit Sakura tout en regardant Naruto pour la première fois de la journée, ça pue le piège ici ! Tu trouverais ça normal qu'il n'y ait pas d'ennemis dans un endroit qui surgit comme ça, de nulle part, avec une porte qui s'ouvre seule ? je ne crois pas !

- Calme-toi ! se défendit Naruto en faisant la moue.

Naruto en vint à se demander si la mauvaise humeur de Hajim n'avait pas déteint sur elle ou bien si c'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- De toute façon, nous devons avancer, dit Yamato après plusieurs minutes d'attente.

Sakura semblait révolté qu'on puisse prendre les choses avec tant de légèreté. Ça avait tout de même l'air d'un endroit infesté d'ennemis !

Yamato prit les devant avec Naruto, Sakura resta près de Hajim tandis que Sai restait derrière. Ils s'avancèrent sans un bruit, jusqu'à la porte. Yamato risqua un coup d'œil par la porte. Tout avait l'air calme. Il pénétra alors dans le vaste hall du temple, suivit par ses congénères.

C'était une pièce vide, avec un immense escalier au fond, surplombé d'un magnifique balcon richement ouvragé. On pouvait apercevoir une porte au loin.

Sur les cotés se trouvaient de simples bancs, en bois, et à coté de l'entrée, un bac pour enlever ses chaussures. Evidemment, les temples sont des lieux sacrés, et de culte.

Soudain, une ombre surgit, se posant au milieu de la salle.

- Ahah vous êtes venus, fit une voix remplit de sadisme et de méchanceté.

- Naruto…murmura Sakura, la voix tremblante. Naruto c'est la voix de …

- Oui. Orochimaru est ici.

Sakura recula tandis que Naruto serra les poings. Celui qui avait volé son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres. Celui qui avait tué le troisième Hokage, celui qui avait fait régner le désarroi, et commis tant de crimes, oui Orochimaru celui qui changait de corps pour rester immortel et devenir plus puissant…

Yamato eut un frisson de dégout, alors que Hajim et Sai restaient impassibles.

Ils étaient tombés dans le piège, car Orochimaru allait prendre sa revanche.

Avis ? :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour Mesdames et Gentlemans ! **

**voici la suite de ma fanfic qui se terminera dans 1 ou 2 chapitres ! eh oui c'est court.**

**comme je vois qu'il y a pas mal de vues je me dis que vous aimez bien donc je l'écris pour vous !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

Merciii beaucoup, oui pour les scènes d'action j'essaie d'écrire en variant mais c'est assez compliqué (je manque de vocabulaire!)

Narusaku lool tu m'as tuéééééééééé! bah comme c'est ma première fanfic comme ça bah c'est assez banal oui mais j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira ^o^ Bonne lecture, tendresse et chocolat.

**C'est parti pour un plus long chapitre rempli d'action ! **

**Chapitre 3 **

La tension était palpable au sein de l'équipe 7. Ils ne se doutaient pas du tout, il y a quelques secondes qu'ils tomberaient sur leur pire ennemi. Pourtant, c'était arrivé. Naruto remua légèrement. Orochimaru était la clé qui menait à Sasuke-kun. Son meilleur ami. Le combat allait enfin arriver.

Yamato se positionna en posture de combat tandis que Sai se plaçait près de Hajim afin de le défendre. Sakura tremblait de la tête au pied et Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il eut un élan de tendresse pour Sakura et voulut la serrer dans ses bras. Cependant, il se retint. Il ne devait pas ciller car Orochimaru pouvait à tout moment les attaquer.

-Ah ah, Naruto-kun, cela faisait _vraiment_ longtemps, j'espère que tu t'es amélioré depuis notre dernière combat, hum Kyuubi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas à la provocation, et se contenta de serrer ses poings dans un élan de colère.

- Pourquoi es tu ici Orochimaru ? demanda subitement Yamato.

- Pour vous faire échouer bien sûr. Et recruter Kyuubi, dit-il d'une voix sournoise.

- Tu ne l'auras pas et nous te réduirons en charpie avant cela ! s'écria Sakura.

Naruto fut touché du courage de Sakura. Elle voulait le défendre, se rendre forte, et aller de l'avant.

Orochimaru voulait simplement faire échouer leur mission, les tuer, et récupérer le pouvoir de Naruto ou plutôt celui du monstre qu'il habite : Kyuubi.

Un des démons, qui jadis, avait des pouvoirs incommensurables, destructeurs voire même dévastateurs. Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Par delà les pays, se trouvaient d'autres démons différents, mais l'organisation de l'Akatsuki les convoite.

Le combat devait s'engager. Une fois qu'Orochimaru serait mort, ou bien disparu, Hajim pourrait régner sur le magnifique temple du Vent.

Naruto s'élança en premier prit d'un mouvement de haine profonde. Il exécuta un kage bunshin, créant ainsi quelque dizaine de clones. Il forma tout un cercle autour d'Orochimaru qui restait statique avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Soudain, un serpent jaillit de sa bouche, se faufilant parmi les clones pour atteindre Sakura.

Naruto réagit de suite, et élança plusieurs de ses clones qui parvinrent à protéger la jeune ninja. Yamato employa une technique utilisant l'élément du bois. Il créa donc une cage de bois qui tentait d'emprisonner l'ennemi. Cependant, d'un mouvement leste, Orochimaru échappa à l'attaque en un saut.

Sai resta près de Hajim dans un coin sombre. Le jeune sortit un rouleau, et avec un pinceau imbibé d'encre, il dessina un tigre avec des Cros acérés. Celui-ci apparut alors, sous la forme d'une chimère en encre. Il l'envoya attaquer le « ninja-serpent ».

Attaqué de toutes parts, Orochimaru semblait avoir malgré tout, la situation en main. Il échappait à chaque attaques, et arrivait à casé des techniques par ci et par là. Son bras se transforma en un long serpent, qui transperça le tigre d'encre, le répandant ainsi sur le sol, en une flaque visqueuse. Yamato tentait d'utiliser ses techniques de bois.

Sakura serra son poing droit, concentra tout le chakra qu'elle put, et avec l'aide de Naruto, ils se précipitèrent sur Orochimaru. Deux clones de Naruto se postèrent aux cotés de l'ennemis et essayaient de le retenir. Sakura arriva alors et frappa de toutes ses forces. Toutes fois, Orochimaru avait réussi à esquiver l'offense.

C'est quand son cou s'allongea de plusieurs mètres, tel un serpent, que Sai prit peur pour Hajim. L'ennemi était si rapide que Sai ne vit pas le coup venir. Orochimaru avait déjà planté ses crocs dans la jugulaire du pauvre Sai. Celui-ci s'effondra tout en se tenant le cou. Ses forces se vidaient. Hajim était sans défense.

- Naruto ! hurla Yamato la peur le prisant, VA REJOINDRE HAJIM TOUT DE SUITE !

Naruto hocha la tête et courut jusqu'au vieux. Orochimaru se déplaçait à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'au Maitre. Naruto prépara alors un rasengan, créant ainsi la boule de chakra tourbillonnante dans sa main. Il atteignit la main de l'ennemi, qui éclaboussa le sol de sang. Naruto jubilait d'avoir réussi à toucher sa victime.

Mais une douleur lancinante lui tenaillait le dos. Cuisante, arrachante. Et surtout insupportable. Il n'avait pourtant pas baissé sa garde. Juste quelques secondes.

Mais qui ?

Hajim. Impossible. Mais si pourtant, c'était bien lui. Un traître.

- Naruto ! cria Sakura la voie déchirée, Naruto !

Le vieux avait planté un kunai énorme dans le dos de Naruto. Toutefois en évitant les organes vitaux. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ?

Sakura reconcentra la masse de chakra dans son poing droit et sans que Hajim puisse se défendre, l'atteignit en plein cœur. Le Maitre s'envola s'écraser contre le mur, le brisant en morceaux. Cependant, son apparence avait changé. A la place du vieux ridé, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et à l'allure de souris. Il portait une cape de l'Akatsuki.

C'était une double traitrise ! pensa Yamato, ce jeune homme a pris la place du vieux Hajim, nous trahissant, tout en trahissant l'Akatsuki en travaillant avec Orochimaru !

- Bah, fit Orochimaru l'air pensif, il ne m'était d'aucune utilité sauf le fait de vous avoir amené ici…

Yamato frémit tout en s'approchant du pauvre Naruto, qui gémissait de douleur. Son dos était meurtri, du sang coulant à foison. Cependant, la blessure se refermait à vue d'œil. Le pouvoir de Kyuubi était un avantage lors des combats, ainsi la capacité de guérison de Naruto était nettement supérieure à celle d'un ninja « normal ».

Sakura l'aidait de plus, en utilisant son ninjutsu de guérison. Elle pourra être une grande guérisseuse plus tard.

Sai restait immobile à se tenir l'endroit où Orochimaru l'avait touché. Il avait été victime d'une technique paralysante. Après que Naruto soit à peu près rétabli, ils allèrent se placer près de Sai, mais rien n'y faisait, il était immobilisé, et pour longtemps.

Orochimaru restait de marbre, attendant, qu'enfin le combat véritable commence. Chaque secondes sonnaient comme un tambour au sein des ninjas, augmentant la tension et l'atmosphère devenait pesante.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, c'est comme si un gong avait frappé, résonnant dans le vaste temple. Naruto s'élança le premier, bien que son teint fût encore très pâle. Sa rage de vaincre son éternel ennemi s'amplifiait à chaque pas.

C'est ainsi que le pouvoir de Kyuubi prit le dessus. Du chakra rouge –qui d'ordinaire se faisait bleu- s'émanait du corps de Naruto, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles, et ses cheveux s'élevèrent pour former deux oreilles, tel un renard. Des crocs poussèrent également. Ce n'était qu'un stade transitoire banal qui pour le moment ne peut pas encourir un danger quelconque. Yamato fronça les sourcils, il fallait à tout prix qu'il contrôle le geôlier de Kyuubi sous peine de dommages irréparables.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle avait déjà vue une transformation de Naruto en Kyuubi miniature, ce qui avait été désastreux.

Notre héros se déplaçait à présent à une vitesse fulgurante, quasi invisible aux yeux des autres. Sa force s'était également décuplée puisqu'il parvint à frapper le visage d'Orochimaru. Puis il continua, en le frappant de toutes parts, chaque parcelles de corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, avec toute la rage et la fureur qu'il avait, toute la rancœur et le désespoir. Naruto s'éloigna, et laissa inerte le corps de l'ennemi.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas hors combat. Un nouveau corps d'Orochimaru, neuf, sorti du corps de l'ancien, englué dans une espèce de gélatine visqueuse et répugnante. Orochimaru s'était refait une peau, tel un serpent.

Son sourire toujours incrusté dans son visage sournois, ses manières de maitre, son regard empli de mépris et de cruauté. Orochimaru, paraissait invincible.

Soudain, il sortit par la grande porte du temple, en quelques bonds. Yamato, Naruto et Sakura laissèrent Sai pour le moment. En sortant à l'extérieur, Orochimaru se tenait devant le Dragon de la porte, exécutant de nombreux signes complexes.

Yamato se pétrifia d'horreur et comprit quelque chose. Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Tous les deux, ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à Orochimaru, essayant de l'attaquer. Mais rien ne semblait l'affecter, ni le gêner. Malgré toutes leurs tentatives, leurs attaques, rien ne marchait, Orochimaru réchappait à tout, et rien ne pouvait le détourner de sa technique complexe.

Un rugissement titanesque retentit, sortant de la porte. Oui de la porte. Le dragon qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, faisait parti de l'ornement de la porte, devint réel.

Ce magnifique dragon aux écailles rouges, et à la gueule noir de cendre. Des pointes dorées sur le dos et les pattes, ainsi que le long de sa queue. La gerbe de flamme fut elle aussi réelle, balayant toute l'entrée du temple. Les trois ninjas de Konoha battirent en retraite, tandis qu'Orochimaru rigolait sadiquement à la situation qui avait l'air de le réjouir.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! dit-il, je vous le laisse !

- NOOOOON ! hurla Naruto.

Mais c'était trop tard. Orochimaru s'était volatilisé, laissant derrière lui une monstruosité dévastatrice.

Yamato semblait se décomposer, tandis que Sakura soupira, et se rapprocha de Naruto. Elle lui prit la main, le regarda tendrement dans les yeux.

- Naruto, nous le retrouverons, ensemble, pour le moment, occupons nous de ça, déclara Sakura en pointant le dragon qui se déchainait.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais été libre, il respira une grande goulée d'air frais, en battant de ses immenses ailes. Celles-ci s'étaient effritées par le temps de « paralysie murale ».

Naruto acquiesça, puis il exerça des signes de main et invoqua un énorme crapaud rouge. Celui-ci tenait une pipe dans sa large bouche. Le dragon commençait vraiment à s'impatienter et fusa sur Naruto et le Maitre Crapaud. Celui-ci sortit un immense sabre et frappa le dragon, et l'atteignit à l'aile droite, la coupant en son milieu. Le dragon vacilla et lâcha un immense rugissement.

Yamato s'écria alors :

- Mokuton ! Shichuro no Jutsu !

Une cage de bois sortit du sol et emprisonna le dragon –qui, souffrant de son aile- se trouvait à présent immobilisé. Sakura accourut alors et frappa le dragon à travers la cage, en plein dans son buste là où il manquait quelques écailles. L'immensité volante rugit férocement, prit d'une douleur atroce le submergeant. Il s'abattit sur le sol de la cage.

Tous trois se sourirent, ils avaient gagnés. Sakura alla même se planter dans les bras de Naruto et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Le ninja rougit fortement tandis que Yamato lui faisait un clin d'œil. Ils s'apprêtèrent à retrouver Sai qui était toujours paralysé dans la salle du Temple. Le crapaud avait disparu après que la technique de notre héros s'est arrêtée.

Mais un souffle chaud les fit reculer… Le Dragon se redressait de toute sa splendeur. Son corps s'était reformé comme Orochimaru l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Même sa deuxième aile était réapparue comme neuve.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha observèrent avec désarroi la scène. Naruto avait perdu le chakra de Kyuubi mais il refit surface créant même deux queues à l'enveloppe de Kyuubi. La puissance s'amplifia dans le corps de Naruto et il se dirigea avec une rapidité sans nom jusqu'au monstre volant. Kyuubi miniature tenta de frapper le dragon mais celui esquiva et s'envola dans le ciel en tournant en cercle autour des ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto s'élança dans les airs, tandis que Yamato et Sakura restèrent au sol en lançant kunai et shurikens sur le dragon –sans pour autant l'atteindre-.

Naruto essaya alors de rester dans les airs tout en frappant chaque partie du corps du Dragon qu'il pouvait avoir. Il exécuta un Kage Bunshin, créant ainsi dix clones autour de la bête. Mais celui-ci cracha une flamme longue et puissante balayant tous les clones.

Naruto retomba au sol puis prit de nouveau de l'élan puis refit un kage bunshin. Le dragon semblait s'affoler, ne reconnaissant plus le vrai Naruto. Soudain, un kunai atterit dans la patte arrière du colosse qui eut un moment de répit, ainsi Naruto et ses clones le frappèrent en un seul point, les vingt poings combinés au chakra de Kyuubi. Le Dragon rugit encore une fois et alla s'écraser avec fracas au sol. Yamato et Sakura durent s'éloigner, une onde de choc se répandit à travers la clairière.

Naruto retomba au sol, fatigué mais heureux. Yamato et Sakura riaient. Le dragon n'était plus.

Sakura s'élança vers Naruto –qui avait perdu le chakra de Kyuubi- et cette fois lui posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres.

oooOooOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

avis ? ;)


End file.
